vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marianne Lenoir
|-|Backwarder= |-|Marianne Lenoir= Summary Marianne Lenoir is an elderly woman and Master Fu's old comrade and lover. In the episode "Backwarder", after she mistakenly thinks Fu doesn't love her anymore and it is too late to reunite, Marianne is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Backwarder, a time stealing supervillain who wants to recover lost time. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A, higher with amps Name: Marianne Lenoir, Backwarder (As an akumatized villain) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Female Age: Unknown, Possibly around 186 (Lived alongside Master Fu and the two know each for at least from 1940, when Fu escaped to England to avoid getting capture by the Nazis that were conquering France) Classification: Human | Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: |-|Marianne Lenoir = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possibly Longevity (Is likely around Master Fu's age, which is 186 years) |-|Backwarder= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Expert hand to hand combatant, Her attacks make anything that is touched by the tip of Backwarder's sword begins to move and talk backwards in time, repeating their earlier actions, Grow stronger with every tap, Immortality (Type 6) ;Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If her Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Backwarders that would remain immobile until Marianne gets Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should not be much weaker than Marinette) | At least Multi-City Block level (Fought against Season 3 Ladybug and Cat Noir), higher with amps (Grows stronger after every tap) Speed: Unknown | At least Supersonic+ with FTL combat and reaction speed (Faster than The Mime, was able to keep up with Season 3 Ladybug and Cat Noir)) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class M (Should be comparable to other akumatized villains) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains) Durability: Wall level (Should not be much weaker than Marinette) | At least Multi-City Block level (Fought against Season 3 Ladybug and Cat Noir). Akuma reproduction makes her somewhat hard to put down. Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman, higher with amps Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with her sword Standard Equipment: Akumatized brooch, clock hand wand Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Once tapping something, she cannot stop it from going back in time. Her powers will be lost if her brooch has been destroyed, though the Akuma inside of it is able to multiply and can return her powers once feeling negative emotions again unless purified. Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Backwarder: Backwarder uses her wand to make anything that gets tapped by to go back in time, talking backwards and repeating their previous actions. Also, she gets stronger after every time she taps something. Key: Marianne Lenoir | Backwarder Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Elders Category:Humans Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Nickelodeon Category:Good Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Longevity Users Category:Acrobats Category:Time Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8